The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein
A rainy day causes Phineas and Ferb to cancel today's activities. To pass the time, Grandpa Reg tells the story about one of Ferb's Victorian ancestors, Ferbgor, who helped a scientist, Dr. Phineastein, creating a platapus monster. While locked in his own building, Doofenshmirtz tells Agent P the story about his ancestor, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, who made a concoction brewed to turn him into a monster. Episode Summary On a stage, Phineas and Ferb are wearing tuxedos. Phineas warns the viewers that the following program may scare or even horrify them, to which Ferb follows by spewing a hairball. "You've been warned," Phineas finishes, before a giant title of the episode smashes into the ground. Now, with rain pouring down in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas is downtrodden and tells Ferb that they can't do their plan to stand alone in a field with a metal pole. Sitting back down, Phineas queries where Perry is, and cut to him in his lair, Major Monogram appearing in the same fashion as the boys did in the beginning. He tells him that this mission may terrify him, but it probably won't since he's been doing this for a while. He then explains that the tarp behind him is because of water damage, and then worries about the time, rushing to go to his cousin's wedding after telling Perry to stop Doofenshmirtz. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Grandpa Reg gets reminded of the story of Ferb's ancestor, Ferbgor. It cuts to a flashback, a gray tinted Victorian-age village, where Ferbgor and Dr. Phineastein collect a spare part from a "semi aquatic mammal". Then they spot a poster for the "Best Monster Contest", and Phineastein knowns what they're going to do today. Heading back to the castle, Candace asks if the story could be in color, to which Phineas adds "how about muted color". Reginald says who's telling this story, and then gets back to it. He then shows us Constance, the their disproving castle governess, who is writing with her quill. She then yells at them to keep it down, and then the boys hide after bringing a giant Platypus monster to life. After laughing maniacally, Phineastein notes that it's really big. Phineas asks Reg how big, to which he responds by saying "Bigger than a refrigerator, but smaller than a really big refrigerator." Also in the present, Perry enters at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but is yelled at by Doofenshmirtz to keep it open. It's too late, so Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells him how the storm made his security system go haywire. To pass the time, he tells Perry the story of his ancestor, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz. In the flashback (looking exactly like Reg's and in the same place and time), Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz is working on a machine, when his butler, Jameson, tells him the Angry Mob is here (Doofenshmirtz explained that to be truly evil back then, you had to have your own evil mob after you). Since it's early, the Mob must sit in the lounge. After a little while, Jekyll comes up to them and shows them his newest invention: The Concoction Brewinator! He uses it to create a cup of some liquid, and then drinks it. To his surprise, instead of a giant evil monster, he becomes a small fairy princess. He tries to get them to stay, but they leave anyway, laughing. Back with Reg's story, he goes on to explain that the boys were preparing the monster for the big night. Phineastein demonstrates to Ferbgor that he taught him to "play dead", and Constance storms down after having enough of the noise. Once down there, Phineastein explains that they're entering the Monster Contest, and Constance says they don't even have a monster. The Monster then chatters behind her, and she screams and tells them that she's telling Mob. She bicycles down to the Mob, and tells them that the boys have made a monster. Back in Doofenshmirtz's story, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz explains to Jameson that the reason he turned into the Fairy Princess is because he accidentally had it on that dial. He fixes it and drinks the right one, becoming a giant Hyde-like monster. He then goes on an evil rampage around the village. At the end of it, he storms over to the boy's castle, actually "getting the nose" of the Platypus monster, who chases after him angrily. The boys must go after him and get him back. The monster chases him all through the village, as the boys look in places like a cave. The monster comes over to an Isabella lookalike, while Constance tries to get the Mob to go to Monster Contest where she's sure the boys are. The boys run into the Isabella lookalike who tells them the monster was at the Monster Contest. The boys then go to the contest. At the contest, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz escapes from the monster, or so he thinks, but then it sees him and starts pounding him violently. Back in the present, Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he forgets what happens after that, just as the lights come back on. He then tells him that he doesn't have time to do his evil scheme right now as he has a chiropractor's appointment, and suggests doing it tomorrow. In the past, Phineastein and Ferbgor have found The Monster at the contest (who coughs up a wand) just in time for the winner to be announced. The winner is Constance, who has just turned into a Hyde-like monster after accidentally drinking the brew. Phineastein tells the Isabella lookalike that they're never going to lose the monster again, and Reginald ends the story by saying, "And that is why there are pumpkins." Confused, Phineas tells him he was just telling them a giant platypus-monster story, to which Reg says that sounds like a good story. Phineas sighs, and as the lights turn on, he asks Ferb if he has anything to say. He responds with,"Platypus monsters are the only monsters to lay eggs". Transcript Songs *''He's Eviler'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's Entrance to Lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information * Marks the third appearance of Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher. ("The Flying Fishmonger", "A Hard Day's Knight") * This is the second Halloween episode, after "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". * Isabella, Jeremy, and Roger aren't seen in the episode, but their look-a-likes are seen in the back-story. * Perry's distinctive chattering noise is replaced by a more monster-like growl. * Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz's butler, Jameson, bears more than a striking resemblance to Heinz Doofenshmirtz's brother, Roger. (Coincidentally, in Spain, the voice actor for Jameson also provides the voice of Roger.) * While several of the characters in the flashback look exactly alike to the characters that appear in the show, only Ferbgor and Jekyll are said to be related to them. * Olivia Olson who plays Vanessa Doofenshmirtz makes a secret vocal cameo, singing all of the parts in the episode's song, He's Eviler. * Mom and Dad do not appear in this episode. * Phineas and Ferb originally planned to stand in a field with a metal rod, but cancelled it due to the storm. Dr. Phineastein and Ferbgor take over the duty of coming up with the Big Idea: creating a platypus monster. * There are 2 Fourth wall breaks: ** In the beginning, Phineas and Ferb are in front of a curtain and tells the audience that what they are about to see can scare, or even horrify them. ** Candace asks Reginald to tell the story in color and Phineas in a muted color. Production Information * Episode description from a 2008 Phineas and Ferb press releasehttp://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_100108.html ::In "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein," Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher (voiced by Jane Carr and Malcolm McDowell, respectively) recount the eerie story of Ferb's great great ancestor, Ferbgor. Phineas and Ferb flash back to the Victorian era and learn the story of Dr. Phineastein and his sidekick, Ferbgor, who created their own monster. At the same time, Dr. Doofenshmirtz recounts the story of his great great grandfather, Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, who created a horrible potion that turns a normal man into a monster. * This episode is titled "How to Make a Monster" in the UK, according to the UK TV Guide. * The episode was nominated for an Emmy award in the category "Outstanding Special Class - Short-format Animated Programs". Both nominated shows did not win due to lack of votes http://cdn.emmys.tv/awards/2009ptemmys/61stemmys_noms.php User:RRabbit42/Dan Povenmire correspondence Continuity *This episode appears to take place immediately after or the day after the events of The Flying Fishmonger. *Ferb's line is a parody of what he first said in the series back in "Rollercoaster". *Constance's words written in the quill are what her counterpart, Candace, said in Rollercoaster and The Magnificent Few. The line she yells at the boys are also from "Rollercoaster". *When the platypus monster walks into the Best Monster Contest, among the crowd standing around is the Giant floating baby head that has been seen in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Out of Toon" and other episodes. Errors *Right before Grandpa Reg says "This weather isn't fit for man or platypus.", there is a serious animation error on Candace. For at least half a second she has four arms, two by her side and two on the back of Ferb's chair, and she has two torsos, one leading to nothing. *When Constance enters the door changes from a wide opening to a simple door. *When Constance drinks the potion, her clothes don't rip when she grows instead they grow with her unlike Dr.Jekyll Doofenshmirtz. *When Dr.Jekyll Doofenshmirtz drinks the potion at the Monster's Ball the Concoction Brewinator has two dials. One pointing to the evil monster and one pointing to the Fairy Princess. *Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz in fairy princess form drops his wand when the Platypus Monster grabs him. But, after the Platypus Monster eats him, he coughs out the wand. *When Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz knocks on Phineastein and Ferbgor's door and the Platypus Monster opens the door the shadow of the monster cannot be seen on the ground. But when Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz runs away the shadow of the Platypus Monster can be seen. Allusions *'Frankenstein - '''The entire story of Phineastein and Ferbgor is a parody of Frankenstein, including the title. Also, the introduction to the episode is a direct parody of the introduction of the 1930's Universial film. Dr. Phineastein is a parody of Dr. Frankenstein and Ferbgor is a parody of Igor. *'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde -''' All of Doofenshmirtz's story was a parody of the famous story, including his ancestor's name. *'Monster Movies -' The episode also parodies several classic monster movies, including the ones based on the books mentioned above. *'Alfred Hitchcock Presents', Simpsons: Treehouse of Horrors - At the start of the episode Phineas says that it is a scary episode, introducing this episode in the style of Alfred Hitchcock. This is also near-identical to the presentation before the first four tree house of horrors episodes, including the dialogue. *'Teen Titans - '''The sound that the platypus monster makes is very similar to Plasmus, a monster villian from the series. This is because both are voiced by the same voice actor, Dee Bradley Baker. *'Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas" -''' One of the monsters bears a striking resemblance to Jack Skellington in his scarecrow costume from the opening of the movie. *'The Rocky Horror Picture Show -' The spelling of this show's title (Phineas-n-Ferbenstein) may be a reference to the character Dr. Frank-N-Furter from the play and movie. * The Andrews Sisters -''' The singers that appear during He's Eviler are reminiscent of the famous close harmony group. * '''Young Frankenstein - The start with the text in green and the castle is parody to the start of this movie. * 'Sleeping Beauty Castle -' The castle seen at the beginning bears resemblance to Disney's icon, Sleeping Beauty Castle. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Dr. Phineastein * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Constance * Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Ferbgor * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella , Unnamed Isabella lookalike * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Jekyll Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Platypus monster * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy , Jeremiah * Jane Carr as Grandma Fletcher * Malcolm McDowell as Grandpa Fletcher * Joel Grey as Beppo * Jennifer Grey as Dr. Gevaarlijk * Greg Ellis as Jameson * Alec Holden as Django * Additional voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Jane Carr, Greg Ellis, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Malcolm McDowell, Olivia Olson, Candi Milo * None actor is credited for Ferbgor because he didn't speak. :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Halloween Episodes